


Myths and legends reborn

by RosisZegeek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosisZegeek/pseuds/RosisZegeek
Summary: An original work surrounding a life where mythical creatures and demons come to life in an apocalyptic world and the people remaining must survive and thrive in this new existence.Like a zombie apocalypse but with mythical demons.





	Myths and legends reborn

"Hey Eztli, why don't you call it a night?" 

...

"The sun has already begun to set, the deathless ones will soon start rising. Whatever you're looking for will still be here tomorrow." 

The man, Eztli who had been crouched down with his hands sifting through the dirt and sighed softly as he sunk to his knees in defeat. 

"I somehow doubt it." He replied.

Besides them stood an old abandoned brick warehouse which looked to have had its foundation cracked in an explosion. Scattered glass, stone and wooden chips surrounded the earthy floors amongst autumn leaves and a mixture of debris. Despite the uneven surface grounds filled with overgrown grass, weeds and shrubbery there still revealed five equally small sized holes all dug within range of each other, the rim of the exteria circumference surrounded by over tunred dirt and soil. They had been dug in search of survival cashes. 

"Its hardly something you'd misplace." He added as he arose to his feet brushing his hands together free from dirt and rubble. "Yet it's no where to be seen..." he trailed off as he turned to look at his twin sister who had her arms crossed over her chest, her posture impatient. He followed her gaze over her shoulder to meet the the colourful clouds stretched across a dusky evening sky intertwined with soft blues and pinks covering the basking glow of the low orange sun, almost hiding completely beneath the curve of the earth. She returned to him then, concern crossing her mind, writen directly across her face. 

"No one other than you, I and the buyer knew the location of these cashes. No one could have known anything was buried here and its highly unlikely they where dug up by mistake." She insisted. "They can't possibly just be gone." 

"The coordinates are correct Pandora. We've been doing this too long to be so far out." Etzli responded with a final glance across the land. I'd assume whatever outburst happened here is responsible for leaving the goods uncovered. The earth is cracked and over turned from harsh impact. Likely it was on display after it's hiding spot had been compromised."

Pandora huffed, clearly displeased with her brothers unhelpful assumption. "Great...just...great." she mumbled into her hands as she rubbed her face. "What do we tell the buyer? Last time someones goods had been jacked before we got our hand on them they didn't take well. After the trouble we've gone through to make it this far I'm not being accused of pulling the one, two fuck you all over again." She sighed. 

A shadow crossed over their heads and an intense chill blew past them both. Looking up ahead at the same time they stared at the grey canvas that now replaced the once colourful and peaceful sky. Only the very tip of the sun remained visable beyond the landscape as small stones and pieces of wood bounced off the ground, lifting upwards ever so slightly as though an earthquake had began to emerge. 

"Its starting!" Pandora spat out as she began walking backwards slowly coming to stand by her brothers side. 

"Shit. Time to move." 

They began running across the perimeter towards the opened gate connected to the compounds metal fencing they arrived from. As they neared the earth stoped shaking and began thumping repeatedly. Slowing their pace to avoid tripping they speedily walked around out stuck branches and debris covering the pavement until one harsh thump threw them both over. A tree fell besides them, luckily not crushing them in the process. Bellow the upturned soil where it had previously resided a long skinny white and almost stick like thing emerged, followed by four more until the palm of what was clearly a rotten decayed hand clenched into the ground above and began pulling its self up ans out from the earth

"Ah fuck! I dont think we're going to make it back to camp." Etzli shouted as he picked himself up and helped pull his sister to her feet. As they stood they saw the dozen other flesh covered bone hands attempting to climb out from beneath. 

"High ground!" Pandora shouted, pointing to one of the old broken brick warehouses. "Now!" 

They ran over as quickly as, they could while dodging clawing hands and branches. The echoes of distorted growls from the surfers rang ouloud as skeleton heads with skulls not that of any human forced their way out and above. 

They scaled the broken bricks pointing outwards and navigated them like rock climbing walls, hawling themselves onto the lowest roof upon the entrance porch and then further climbed to the highest point of the flat top roof possible. They climbed up the empty smashed out windows, careful not to cut themselves on remaining shards until Pandora had to stand on her brothers shoulder to jump up and reach the final roof, then leaned down to pull him up also. They where now a good safe distance above ground but could feel the reverb from the earth shacking. They layed flat on their stomachs to avoid being seen by the creatures that now fully emerged from the ground and began wandering the earth like lifeless guardians sent by a twisted and vengeful mother nature. 

The deathless ones were unkilable. They only emerged at night. Every night. And would disappear back into the earth just as they had arrived come morning. Anyone caught out after dark when these creatures roamed would surely die a brutal death, beaten and broken down violently unless they had somehwere up high to hide. All grounds everywhere are infested with these creatures and therefore no base or home was safe so long as they resgined down on the floor. 

The deathless ones didnt have empty eyes or orgainc flesh hanging from their bodies as one would assume. They where not zombie like nor where they like trolls. They did however have glowing blue eyes, with what appeared as though blue smoke accompanied it as it radiated from within the skulls sockets, shadowed by the viking like helmet they wore and chained armour covering their person. 

These creatures where only one race to be concerned with among many others of what once where believed to merely be myths and legends, now brought to life and threatened the remaining humans that survived scattered across the planet. 

**To be continued**

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want me to continue let me know😊


End file.
